edfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Map
holding up the treasure map in Eddy's Brother's room]] Not to be confused with the Spook-E-Ville map. The Treasure Map is a map created by Eddy's Brother before he left the Cul-de-Sac. History Creation & Ownership of Eddy's Brother Before he left home, Eddy's brother created a treasure map and hid it in his room, knowing that Eddy would come along later and would want to discover where the map leads. Indirect Ownership of the Kanker Sisters & Hiding Eddy's Brother drew the map in a way that would lead to the Trailer Park upon where the treasure would be hidden underneath the Kankers' Trailer. The Kanker Sisters then moved into the trailer that sat upon the treasure. Whether they made a deal with Eddy's Brother to hide the treasure under their trailer or whether they were completely oblivious to this whole scheme is unknown. Before Eddy's brother left, he pinned the map inside the trophy on his top shelf in his room. Ownership of Eddy During the events of'' "O-Ed Eleven",'' the Eds took a tour of Eddy's Brother's room. During Ed's scuffle with Eddy over a trophy, Ed bumped into the umbrella, sending the map falling to the floor. Edd took the map to his house to examine it. Later, after Ed placed Eddy in front of a projection of the map the Eds discover that the location of Eddy's left ear is the "X" of the map. Edd placed an overlay of the Cul-de-Sac onto the projector and discovered that the treasure is in the trailer park. Last Use After discovering the location of the "X", the Eds had to somehow find a way of recovering the treasure without being conspicuous. They all posed as construction workers performing maintenance outside the Kanker's Trailer. After managing to slide under the trailer the Eds began to dig their way into the earth until they stumbled upon an old briefcase. Upon opening it they discovered a cache of wishbones which were later revealed to have belonged to May. If Eddy's Brother did indeed make a deal with the Kankers, it is probable that the wishbones were the treasure; if not, however, it seems likely that he intended it as a wild goose chase, akin to the Spook-E-Ville map in the Halloween special. Map The Map starts in the Cul-de-Sac & ends at the trailer park, to make it impossible to pinpoint the X in a flash, Eddy's brother didn't draw an X, So in order to locate the X, Eddy's ear is the X. Trivia *Edd mentions the map in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, ''calling it his “favorite” of the evidence that show’s Eddy’s Brother is a jokester. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h40m07s105.png|Ed moments before revealing the map Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h35m45s39.png|Ed sitting beside the map Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h51m29s124.png|The results of Edd's map interpretation efforts Vlcsnap-2016-04-05-16h45m32s430.png|The map overlaid on a map of the Cul-de-Sac, projected onto Eddy's face Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-21h40m54s71.png|Edd's secret files of the notorious Kanker Sisters Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-12h59m57s91.png|The Eds attempting to find the location of the X See also *The Kanker Sisters *Eddy's Brother *O-Ed Eleven'' *Kankers' Trailer *Eddy's Brother's Room Category:Items